Of Dusk And Twilight
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Dusk is a prince of a neighboring kingdom with no princess to sit beside him. Celestia knows this and plans on giving him one. Will Twilight fall in love with him or will she reject him? Lots of OC's included and mary sues! oc x Twilight Sparkles
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OC x Main Character ahead! Don't like then please stop reading and click off now without reviewing/commenting. I don't want to hear it! Other's enjoy!

Note: This fic has been uploaded before the episode with Twilight turning into an aricorn showed!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A group of Pegasus were flying in the sky toward Equestria. They were escorting an aricorn named Dusk. Dusk was a white stallion with a blond mane and golden feathers on the end of his wings. He was prince of a neighboring kingdom known as Twi. Dusk was headed to Canterlot for the magic festival. It was a once a year festival that lets unicorns show off their magic. Ponies, including royalty, come from every where to see. The Twi's landed in front of the palace. Celestia and Luna were outside. Dusk and his Pegasus bowed.

"It is wonderful that you could make it this year," Celestia said.

"I'm glad to have made it," Dusk said.

He couldn't make it last year due to problems in Twi. Dusk smiled at Luna.

"It is wonderful to have you back among us Princess Luna," he said.

Luna smiled.

"I'm happy to be here," she said.

"Come it's time to start the festival," said Celestia as she took to the sky.

The others followed suit. They landed outside of the festival grounds. Celestia lowered the sun. Dusk started to turn from white to black. His mane went from blond to gray and the golden feathers turned silver. For all his life he would change color if ether the sun or moon was out. No one really knew why, not even him. Dusk turned to his Pegasus and smiled.

"You all can go and enjoy your self's," he said.

An ocean blue Pegasus, his captain named Sapphire Rush, just looked at him.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope," answered Dusk, "Rose Bud is all ready here with Lighthouse. Who knows you'll might find your special one here."

"Tsk," was all Sapphire said before flying off.

Dusk chuckled. Luna bowed to her sister.

"May I leave as well?" she asked, "I wish to see what all is done here."

"You may," Celestia answered.

Luna smiled and flew off. Celestia turned to Dusk.

"I want you to meet my star pupil," she said.

Dusk nodded and followed. Celestia looked around.

"Where is she?" Celestia asked her self, "Oh there she is. Twilight!"

A female purple unicorn came to them.

"You called for me princess?" Twilight asked with a bow.

"I would like you to meet Dusk," answered Celestia pointing to him, "He's the prince of the kingdom of Twi."

"I heard about that kingdom," Twilight said in aw, "their unicorns learn basics of magic at a really young age."

"From what I heard you're a master at it Lady Twilight," Dusk complemented.

Twilight blushed.

"Why don't you go and show him a few spells?" Celestia suggested.

"Okay," said Twilight.

Dusk and Twilight walked off to the sat up magic fields.

"Are you trying to get those two together?" asked a deep voice.

Celestia looked behind her and smiled. It was her love Bloody Chaos. He was a red stallion with long black hair and golden eyes that his sister, Scarlet Fever gave him through magic. Speaking of Scarlet, she was right behind Chaos. She was a white unicorn with red and yellow spiked hair and green eyes. She smiled and waved.

"I brought him like you asked," Scarlet said.

Chaos' ears went flat against his head. He glared at Celestia.

"Thank you Scarlet," said Celestia, "and to answer your question, Chaos, yes yes I am."

There was silence. Chaos continued to glare at his lover.

"Look it's very unhealthy for you to be in that castle all the time," Celestia tried to reasoned.

Chaos continued to glare. Scarlet poked his cheek.

"I hate you both," he finally said.

"Come on big bro," Scarlet said while skipping over to Celestia who was smiling at her, "you'll love it!"

Her and Celestia started to walk off. Chaos sighed.

"Mares," he commented.

He followed right after them, not really liking the big crowds.

_I wonder if her plan will really work_, he thought, _Dusk and Twilight did look good together...Celestia I hope you know what you're doing! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry if the ending seems to be a bit awkward ^_^;

Bloody Chaos and Rose Bud belongs to Fuzzylittlekitty

Dusk and Sapphire Rush belongs to me

Lighthouse and Scarlet Fever belongs to Askmyocponiestrololo

There will be more of Rose Bud and Lighthouse in later chapters.

Here is what they look like and remember no spaces! :

Bloody Chaos: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Bloody-Chaos-322668142

Rose Bud: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart gallery/38099770?offset=24#/d5bt11q

Dusk: peanutcat12 . Deviantart art/Dusk-Redrawen-341768669?q=gallery%3Apeanutcat12%2F38098466&qo=2

Sapphire Rush: peanutcat12 . Deviantart art/Sapphire-Rush-My-Version-344559618?q=gallery%3Apeanutcat12%2F38098466&qo=1

Lighthouse: askmyocponiestrololo . Deviantart gallery/40320154#/d5jzqxo

Scarlet Fever: askmyocponiestrololo . Deviantart gallery/40320153#/d5ja1nc


	2. Chapter 2

All in this fic belong to their creator. Dusk and Sapphire Rush belongs to me. Bloody Chaos and Rose Bud belongs to Amber. Lighthouse and Scarlet Fever belongs to askmyocponiestrololo.

**Warning: Mary sues a head! Not like them then please stop reading now and don't leave a comment/review! Others enjoy!**

Note: The kingdom's name has been changed from Twi to Alamoria

Ideas from Sol1234

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dusk followed Twilight to the magic fields. She was nervous. Other than Celestia, Luna, and Cadance she never had showed off any of her spells to another royal. Twilight swallowed as they came up to a practice dummy. Dusk sat on the ground, watching her.

_Okay think Twilight,_ she thought, _What spell do you know that would impress him...I know! _

Twilight's horn glowed. The dummy turned into many doves. Twilight smiled and looked over at Dusk. He was standing up with an aw look on his face.

"A transformation spell," he said, "it takes many years to be able to do one of those."

"I learned it in a few days," said Twilight.

"Amazing," commented Dusk.

"Twilight!" a bunch of voices called.

Her and Dusk looked. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were coming toward them.

"Twilight Twilight!" Pinkie said bouncing, "there's a lot of tasty sweets here! Oh hey, who's this?"

"Guys this is Dusk," Twilight introduced, "He's the prince of Alamoria kingdom."

They bowed to him.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty," Rarity said.

"Yours as well harmony of Generosity," Dusk said.

He knew about them through messages from Celestia.

"Prince Dusk!" someone called from above.

Dusk looked up to see his guard captain flying down to him.

"Bored all ready Sapphire Rush?" Dusk asked.

Sapphire snorted.

"Rose Bud wanted to see you," she said, "It's about the garden."

Dusk nodded. He looked at the main six and bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," he said, "Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Until we meet again."

He flew off, leaving them in aw.

Sapphire landed.

"Surprise that he knows you by name?" she asked.

They looked at her. That's when they noticed that she was a bit taller than a normal pony.

_Must be an __Alamorian thing,_ thought Twilight.

"Uh yes, um..." answered Applejack.

"Sapphire Rush," Sapphire said with a bow, "captain of the The Flight Guard."

"Oh I herd about them," said Rainbow Dash, "you're suppose to be really fast."

Sapphire nodded.

"At Alamoria we, the Flight Guard, take our speed seriously," she said, "If we are too slow to get to where we are needed then we are useless. Though I have herd your pretty fast your self. Care for a little race at Ponyville tomorrow morning?"

Rainbow Dash grinned.

"You're on," she said.

"Um excuse me," Fluttershy said shyly, "but what is Alamoria? I never herd of it."

"Nor will you," said Sapphire, "at least not in any book. You see 600 years ago Alamoria and Equestria were at war with each other. It was over Alamoria's lands. Equestria was losing the fight, so Celestia made a peace treaty with Dusk's father. If Equestria needed Alamoria's aid, all they have to do is say the word and we'll come."

"But what was Equestria losing?" Twilight asked.

"Because our unicorns are trained to use their magic to see an enemy's movement," Sapphire answered, "you see our earth ponies deal with everyday life things, like harvesting crops, making clothing, ect. Our unicorns watch all enemies and potential threats movements. While us Pegasus protect every pony in the kingdom."

The main six were awestricken. Sapphire smiled proudly. Alamoria was full of history. Most of it she wasn't willing to give away. Sapphire stayed with the main six, talking to them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dusk spotted Rose Bud with her special pony, Lighthouse, beside a stand selling seeds. He landed while the two bowed. Lighthouse was a tall green stallion, very unusual for an Equestrian pony. He's heart was in the right place though.

"My prince," started Rose who was just a few inches shorter than her love, "I think you'll find this useful for Alamoria."

Rose pointed out a few seeds for crops they don't have.

"Do you think every pony would like them?" Rose asked.

"Hmm," Dusk said in thought, "I think so, but there isn't enough here for all the farms."

"I can get you some more, your Majesty," Lighthouse spoke up.

"Thank you Lighthouse," Dusk said. Lighthouse smiled and bowed.

He was right for Rose. There wasn't another pony around like him. Dusk gave Rose his approval when she came to him and ask. She was, after all in charged of the castle gardens. He even told her that they are more than welcome to get married in the palace, which this caused Rose to blush.

"How have you been, by the way?" Dusk asked.

"I've been good," Lighthouse answered, "what about your self?"

"I'm good," Dusk answered, "I'm enjoying the fare here."

"Same here," Lighthouse said.

"Oh Dusk," Rose said, "I know Sapphire is going to ask this later, but have you found somepony to be your princess yet?"

Dusk blushed and shook his head. Lighthouse smiled.

"Well there are plenty to choose from here," he stated.

A horn blew announcing the five minuet mark 'till the magic composition.

"Well you best be off before you're late," said Rose.

Dusk smiled ad nodded.

"It was nice to see you again, Lighthouse," he said before flying off.

Rose sighed and lend her head on Lighthouse's neck. Lighthouse put his own head on top of her's.

"He'll find somepony," he assured her, "Don't worry."

Rose nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Celestia, Bloody Chaos, and Scarlet Fever were heading to the composition fields. They stopped.

"Well I better go and wait for my number to be called," Scarlet said.

"Best of luck to you," Celestia said.

Chaos hugged his sister.

"Give it your all," he said.

"Thanks," Scarlet said before heading off.

Chaos would have entered too if he wasn't afraid of making Dusk uncomfortable. Speaking of Dusk, he landed just a few feet away from the stairs leading up to the balcony he and the other rulers where to set at. He nodded at Celestia and Chaos, before heading up.

"Have you been enjoying your self?" Chaos asked.

"Oh yes," Dusk answered.

Dusk found Chaos and his sister interesting. Chaos was born at Alamoria, but Scarlet was born here at Equestria. Dusk found it wrong that their parents was willing to raise Scarlet, but not Chaos. Though at least they told Scarlet that she had an older brother some where. The reason their eyes was like they were was due to a fatality spell. Dusk's father never found the young Chaos to be a monster, but others did. Dusk looked over at the entrance as a pink alicorn and white unicorn came up.

"Dusk this is Cadance and her husband, Shining Armor," introduced Celestia.

Cadance and Shining bowed.

"Shining Armor, are you in any relation with a Twilight Sparkles?" Dusk asked.

"Yes," Shining answered, "she's my little sister."

Dusk smiled.

"Though the color is different, you both look the same," he commented, "she is a very talented unicorn."

Shining smiled proudly.

"Yes she is," he agreed.

As soon as Luna came, the horn blew to announce the start of the composition. Scarlet turned a sculpture of her self to life. Twilight combined two different transformation spells. At the end the third, second, and first places was announced. (I'll leave it up to you for who got what. It can even be your own unicorn oc) Every pony retired for the night, Sapphire was looking forward to racing Rainbow Dash. Dusk had asked her if he could come along. She, of coarse, said yes. He wanted to learn more about Twilight. He said that she is a very gifted and very well rad. Sapphire snorted as she turned to her side in her hotel bed.

_She'll probably be our princess if she impresses him enough,_ she thought, _she would be a wonderful one too...best of luck for you tomorrow, Twilight Sparkles. _

Sapphire closed her eyes as she let her dreams take her away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The race will be in the next chapter.

For Bloody Chaos' story (not done by me): fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/MLP-Bloody-Chaos-Story-Part-1-335673792 [no spaces]

Preview image for this story (spoilers): fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Request-Of-Dusk-And-Twilight-Preview-Image-357219105?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F38099770&qo=1 [No spaces]


	3. Chapter 3

Main characters for the show don't belong to me! Dusk and Sapphire Rush belongs to me! The thing at the end (not spoiling it for you all :P) belongs to Kinslayer023!

War of The Sky idea came from XemXemStar!

Okay pointing this out. This fic was published / started on February 3, 2013 (on DA it's the 1st) and the movie came out on June 15, 2013. This was done long before the movie was even planned. So please do **not**review/comment about how my Dusk sucks because this other pony (which I think they just throw him in for the hell of it) is canon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was late morning and Rainbow Dash was pacing.

"Where is she?" Dash asked as she looked in the sky for the millionth time.

Twilight sighed.

"She'll get here when she can," she said.

"Yeah Rainbow Dash," pipped in Applejack, "or did you forget what she told us yesterday?"

Dash sighed and humphed.

"I remember," she said.

Sapphire Rush had told them that she would had to make sure Prince Dusk would be fine without her for a few hours. Twilight turned to her home.

"I'll be right back guys," she said.

Twilight walked into her home.

"Now where is that book?" she asked.

She had found a book about a sky war between the sun sister and a couple. All four could control the sun and moon. She thought Dusk would find it interesting, so she decided to give it to Sapphire to give to Dusk.

"That's if I can find it first," Twilight thought out loud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pinkie Pie was staring up at the sky, watching for Sapphire. Dash was behind her, arguing with Applejack. Pinkie jumped up when she spotted a blue Pegasus with a white Alicorn.

"I see them!" she shouted bouncing, "I see them! I see them!"

The others looked at Pinkie.

"Them?" Rarity asked looking up at the sky, "Is that Prince Dusk?"

"I thought he was a black Alicorn," Stated Fluttershy.

Sapphire and the white Dusk landed. The white Dusk smiled.

"Hello again," he said.

Everypony gasped.

"You are Prince Dusk," exclaimed Rarity, "but you're white."

Dusk and Sapphire laughed.

"My Prince changes color depending on weather the sun or moon is out," Sapphire stated.

Everypony nodded in understanding. Dusk smirked.

"You ready for the race?" Dash asked.

Sapphire smirked.

"Of coarse," she said.

Dusk looked around as those two got into position.

_Hm, _he thought, _Twilight must be busy some where. Best not disturb her._

Dusk looked back at the racers. Rainbow Dash was low to the ground while Sapphire was just standing straight up.

"On your marks!" Applejack yelled, "Get set! Go!"

And they were gone with a blink of an eye. Dash looked behind her to see on far behind Sapphire. She smiled when she saw no pony.

"You ho!" shouted somepony.

Dash's eyes widen. She looked beside her to see Sapphire smiling at her.

"Looking for little old me!?" Sapphire shouted.

Dash's jaw dropped for a moment before she smirked. She sped up, only to have Sapphire beside her again.

_She must be fast to keep up with me, _Dash thought, _Cool! I've been waiting for a challenge like this!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dusk smiled. Sapphire used her old trick on Rainbow Dash to get the smaller Pegasus' hopes up. Sapphire flew above Dash at the start and waited for her to look for Sapphire so the captain could slip in beside her.

"Oh Dusk you're here," said somepony behind him.

Dusk looked and smiled.

"Ah Twilight," he said, "I was wondering where you were at."

Twilight blushed a little.

"Oh," she said as she floated a book out of her satchel. "I found this book in the palace some time ago and thought you might be interested in it."

"Well let's take a look," said Dusk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No matter how many times Rainbow Dash sped up, Sapphire Rush was right there beside her. Sapphire laughed. Dash looked at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just," Sapphire began to answer, "I haven't had this much fun in years."

Dash smiled and went back to focusing on the race.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look!" yelled Sweety Bell, "They're coming back!"

"Go Rainbow Dash!" Scootalou cheered.

The cutie mark crusaders had joined the others sometime ago. Everypony looked up. There was Dash's rainbow streak and Sapphire's blue on light blue streak.

"They're coming in for the landing!" Pinkie shouted.

With a huge gust if wind the two passed everypony. They landed a few feet away. Dash and Sapphire panted and looked over at Applejack.

"Who won?" Dash asked.

Applejack was in a daze.

"Sis?" asked Applebloom.

"Did Rainbow Dash lose?" Sweety Bell asked.

"That's impossible!" shouted Scootalou, "no pony can beat Rainbow Dash. No pony can even t-"

"It was a tie," Applejack finally answered.

"WHAT!?" everypony shouted.

Dash looked at Sapphire as her jaw dropped. Sapphire just grinned.

"You're really fast Rainbow Dash," she complemented, "fast enough to be a guard captain at Alamoria."

Dash smiled.

"I would keep that in mind," she said, "but for now I want to try my best and fly with the wonder bolts."

Sapphire smiled.

"I know, without a doubt, you'll make it true," she said.

Dash's grin grew bigger. Sapphire looked around.

"Now where did Prince Dusk go?" she asked.

"Oh he went into the library with Twilight," answered Rarity, "said something about looking at a book."

Sapphire goggled. Everypony looked at her. She waved them off.

"How about you all show me around," she said, "I would like to see what this place is like."

Everypony smiled and nodded. They started leading her around.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twilight watched Dusk as he read the book she found. He's face would change from happy to sad to mad and then back to sad. He laid the book down and looked away.

"I don't want to read anymore," he stated.

Twilight frowned and looked at the page he stopped on. The picture on the page showed an Alicorn that had one side white and the other black. It was casting a spell on the couple that was trying to win control over the sun and moon. Twilight looked back up at Dusk. He had a very guilty look.

"Dusk..." she said.

Dusk turned to her and put a smile on his face.

"I'm fine," he said, "just a memory I try to forget."

Twilight Blushed and nodded. Dusk's smiles always makes her heart race. Dusk looked out the window in thought before turning back to Twilight.

"So," he started, "what is it like to be Celestia's student?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had walked around Ponyville for a few hours before stopping at Sugar Cube Corner for something to eat. They were talking for a bit.

"So the alliance between Alamoria and Equastria is weak?" Rarity asked, unsure about herself.

Sapphire nodded.

"The older ponies think we shouldn't be allies to Equistria," she continued, "the younger ponies think other wise. That's why Prince Dusk forced all of the older ones to retire."

"I bet they like to cause fights," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yes," she said, "Prince Dusk had to threaten death to a few already."

She looked up at the sky to see how far down the sun was.

"We need to leave soon," she stated, "where is the library again?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got to the library they could hear Twilight laughing. Sapphire open the door.

"Did he really say that?" Twilight asked.

Dusk nodded.

"Oh he did," he said and looked over at the door, "hey Sapphire!"

Sapphire smiled and step a side to let the friends through.

"My prince," she said, "we best be leaving if you wish to make it to your lunch appointment with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance."

Twilight gasped.

"You're having lunch with my brother and sister-in-law?" she asked.

Dusk nodded.

"They wanted to get to know me better," he answered, "plus to talk about a possible alliance with the Crystal Kingdom."

Dusk smiled at Twilight again. Her heart raced again.

"I'll make sure to tell Shining that you said hi," Dusk said before he stepped out of her home and stretched his wings, " 'till we meet again."

"Thanks for the workout," Sapphire said with a wink at Dash, "and thanks for showing me around."

"You're welcome!" beamed Pinkie.

They all waved at Dusk and Sapphire when they flew away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Green silted eyes looked at the image of Twilight and Dusk in an orb. The eyes narrowed at Twilight.

"So you're the one who hurt my sister and fouled her plans," its voice said.

The image zoomed onto Dusk.

"It seems you are interested in the Alamorian prince too," the voice said, "hmm I have an idea."

The mouth that spoke grinned, showing white, razor sharp teeth.

"A most evil idea," it said.

It then laughed a most evil laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The lunch date will be in the next chapter and maybe the revile of the voice at the end :3 Also I made it a tie with Rainbow Dash because I want her to be fast, but not faster then Dash.


End file.
